parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Try, Try, Again (Super Mario) (125)
Transcript * (At the same time with Toad in red polka was wearing black T-shirt, blue swimsuit and shoes. Toadette was wearing green T-shirt, silver strap and then pink sandles.) * Peach: Come on, Toad! The sooner you're finished your breakfast, the sooner we can get going. * Toad: OK, Mommy. Uh-oh! Here, Mario, can you blow this up? Finished! Let's go! * Mario: Alright. Why don't you grab what you wanna bring from your bedroom? * Toadette: Then why you are answerin' to me?! * Ganondorf (SSBM): Ha ha ha ha ha! Welcome aboard, Toadette! Ya ha! (turns to Toad runs off) Hey, where you going?! * Toad: I want to wear my new running shoes. * Peach: OK. (Meanwhile, Toad was tying shoes and stands there.) Toad, are you sure you wanna bring all these toys to the beach? * Toad: Yes, Peach. Can you tie my shoes? We gotta hurry! * Peach: You're getting to be such a big boy. How would you like to learn how to tie your own shoes? * Toad: OK. * Peach: Here, let me show you, first we the other and pull, then we make a loop we call a tree, and this other lace is a rabbit. * Toad: (sarcastically) A rabbit? Really?! * Peach: Sure. He runs around the tree and down his hole. And see? Your shoe is tied. Okay, now you try, first one lace over the other. Mm-hmm, Now make the tree. That's the rabbit. Now where does he run? * Toad: It's too hard! * Peach: Do you wanna try it once more? * Zelda (SSBM): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Link, check this out! It's Toad was tying shoes! * Link (SSBM): I'm very sorry you are tying shoes? * Toad: No, I like my old shoes! * (Back to Mario and Toadette.) * Mario: Here we go, Toadette. Off to the beach. * Toad: Here, Mario. * Mario: Can you watch Toadette put while I put these in the car? * Toad: OK. (Mario was leaving) Aah! Peach, my foot hurts! * Peach: That's because you've outgrown those shoes. Here, let's put on the new ones, OK? * Ganondorf (SSBM): Hmm, summer vacation? * Sheik (SSBM): Summer vacation? * Ganondorf (SSBM): A cabin boy don't need have your summer vacation! Ha ha ha! * Link (SSBM) and Zelda (SSBM): NO!! * Toadette: (gasps, runs to the edge) There goes my ticket out of here! * (Toadette aims to right over the edge, when get off the Toad's house, and suddenly she sees something from afar. One of them the character named, Dr Neo Cortex from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Then Dr Neo Cortex kicked off the N Trophy's Keep, then Dr Neo Cortex flies up and calls out to Ganondorf.) * Dr Neo Cortex: Land ho! Land ho! * Ganondorf (SSBM): There should be guys, off to the beach! * Peach: You know, it's okay you didn't figure out how to tie your shoes the first time. You could try again when you feel like it. * Toad: I know, you guys! * (Meanwhile at the beach.) * Link (SSBM): Stupid Dr Neo Cortex! Taking your Triforce like that, and threw it away. * Zelda (SSBM): Calm yourself, Link. Just be lucky that Ganondorf was generous enough not to get them to stop him. * (Now we advance, Toadette was pink swimsuit, Peach was wearing pink swimsuit, Mario was wearing nothing and red swimsuit, and finally Toad in red polka was still black T-shirt, blue swimsuit and shoes.) * Peach: I wouldn't want you to get sunburn and you're next, Toad! * Mario: Ah, a nice relaxing day at the beach. What could be better? * Toad: (getting upset and started to cry) I don't want to soccer! (lays down and muffled) * Sheik (SSBM): Listen, Zelda, this is the bad idea. You are not playing soccer with Toad and Toadette. And that's final! * Ganondorf (SSBM): Link, we have to go. You can watch Resident Evil 2 with Leon B. * Link (SSBM): Right. (get in the Ganondorf's car) * Ganondorf (SSBM): So, we're gonna get end of the video with Toad in red polka was wearing nothing, blue swimsuit and bare foot, was after your Ada slaps Annette, then Annette falls into the water pool. Category:Try, Try, Again